The present invention relates generally to improvements in slide structures and it relates more particularly to an improved slidable drawer structure.
Many types of structures are available for slieably supporting a drawer or similar device for extraction from a stored normal position to an extended accessible position and for retraction of the drawer to its normal position. A conventional slide structure of this type includes a pair of longitudinally extending metal slide members connected respectively to the drawer and to the support frame or cabinet and slidably intercoupled. While such a structure and assembly possess many advantages they possess numerous drawbacks. They are frequently unreliable and flimsy, they are often expensive and difficult to fabricate and assemble, awkward and inconvenient to operate, subject to inadvertent opening, of little versatility and adaptability, and otherwise leave much to be desired.